moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Lona Malphur
Lona Triton (Born Ashley Loella Deruse, 19 January, 17 L.C.) is a female human priest, known for being quiet and healing her friends. Currently she is pledged to The Citrine Eagles and is studying Shadow Magic. (This is a major work in progress, will keep adding stuff when I can.) Early Years Westfall Lona was born second to a family that owned a small farm in Westfall. Her mother was once a guard and would protect them from bandits while her father was an expert in maintaining the farm and cooking. Hediany Deruse was the first born having been quite the runner and sneaky child, she taunted Lona throughout their childhood. When Lona was born she would constantly cry. When Lona was around three, Hediany attempted to take a knife to Lona's throat, screaming at her to shut up. Luckily Hediany didn't have the heart to do it, but Lona ever since then stayed quiet. Her parents thought she had cried so much that she lost her voice. Since Lona stopped talking, the parents decided it was best not to have another child as Lona became a handful. She was taught how to write as soon as possible so she could communicate with them. Hediany now grateful for the quiet sister that constantly followed her around would always run around and climb to the highest places she could, laughing at Lona who attempted to follow. It was around the age of ten that Lona got her new name thanks to her sister, who teased her for having some light hair. When Lona was thirteen, Hediany had had enough of the farm life and left in the middle of the night not saying a word to anyone. Her parents were devastated as they blamed each other. Life on the farm grew dim as both of her parents would drink constantly, ignoring little Lona who was no help at all in the first place. She was horrible at helping out in the farm and horrible and holding a sword. So after a month of watching them tear themselves apart, Lona left too. She took whatever coins she could find and made her way to Stormwind. Stormwind Lona had made it to Stormwind rather safely from luck. After being in the city for a few days and losing all her things, the young girl would wonder the streets of Trade District wondering where to even begin to find her sister, until she smelled the most delicious bread of her life. She entered a bakary where there were other boys snicking at each other. Turns out these young boys were thieves as well and they swiftly stole some bread and made a run for it. The man who owned the store would quickly go after them, leaving little Lona all by herself in that shop. She felt hopeless and as much as she didn't want to, she was starving. She snatched a bread for herself only to turn around and see the owner had come back and caught her red handed. Scared she dropped her bag with the bread inside and burst out in tears. She was scared for her life as back home her mother would cut the hands of any thieves that came to their home in Westfall. She didn't want to lose her hands. The man only smiled and chuckled at her, grabbing her bag and handing it back to her. He revealed himself to be called Maximos Lizeth and he told her she could stay and help him with his shop for a few coins she could use to buy food for herself. She had no choice but to accept, she had nothing else after all. Maximos took the young Lona in and even let her sleep at his family's home. His wife was deceased but he still had a son who even had a family of his own. Lona would work during the day and then keep to herself at night, especially since she didn't speak. During her free time she'd continue to wonder the streets of Stormwind, hoping to find her sister. Return to Westfall A year or so had passed and Lona finally made enough coin to spend on a horse she could use to travel back to Westfall on her own and check on her parents. The return was not what she expected as she came to the farm and saw it was rather untouched. She walked into her parents small home and found them both dead, no wounds visible on their bodies. This torn Lona apart as she blamed herself for leaving. She spent the whole day digging holes up in the hills behind their little farm. The very hills that Hediany and her would climb. She buried them and instantly left after that, never looking back. She would inform guards at Sentinel Hill about the place and then quickly left before they questioned her anymore. She went back to Stormwind and the bakery she worked at and spent the rest of the night crying there, alone. Maximos had been closing shop for the day and heard her weeping. He knew that she had left to visit her family and when he saw her back and crying he assumed the worse. He decided to teach Lona about the Light and what he believed in. He showed Lona that if she wanted, she could help anyone she wanted. Adult Life Alterac / The Citrine Eagle More years past and Maximos was rather old, he grew sick and would have to close his bakery. Lona would stay at his side most days, easing the pain that got worse with every passing day. Eventually he told Lona that it was enough, it was time for him to let go and he did. His last words to Lona were that he knew she could speak and that she was in the right for treasuring a voice that he hoped one day she would use and for the right reasons. With Lona out of work she made her way to the Cathedral looking for an Order to join. Finding one grew rather tough for the mute woman, but she never gave up as she approached each man or woman that were looking to recruit. When she approached a certain group she was pulled away by a girl known as Braelyn. The girl told her that the order wasn't good for a priest like her. So Braelyn informed Lona of Citrine Eagles and their fight in Alterac. Lona decided she would get back to the girl as she wanted time to think about it before she made her choice. Of course she joined them, everyone else didn't really appeal to her as the Eagles did and she always wanted to see snow. A New Teacher The Eagles had many things Lona could do. She could get ordained, she could help out with the animals and especially Alterac Brew Pups and their adoption. However there was a Draenei that approached Lona. She called herself Ayleth and she could feel how strong the Light was with Lona. Lona at the time only knew how to heal and was rather flattered a Draenei wanted to teach her. So Lona accepted and had to give up everything else for the time being as her training with Ayleth was intense and needed constant meditation. Ayleth taught Lona how to use the Light to her will, to lift things, break things, and even creating a weapon and using it in battle. They spent weeks together until they were called to battle in Blasted Lands. Ayleth was lost to Lona but left her a legacy; a tome the Draenei had written before her death. Ayleth's death however caused Lona to scream for the first time, shouting a simple word when she saw Ayleth's life taken in the heat of battle. When they returned to camp, a small honor was held for Ayleth, and afterwards Zaria, Leah, and Lona were granted access to enter Auchindoun thanks to Kavaaru to lay Ayleth to rest. The young priestess remained silent the whole way until it was time to give a few words. She decided to speak once more, paying her respect to Ayleth and then going silent once more. Lona felt rather broken again, this being the second teacher she lost, she was silent once more and yet others tried to comfort her and she turned them down. Leah being one of them, whom Lona had attacked just to break away from her. Lona was to remain calm and almost emotionless as she learned from Ayleth, this proved to be a struggle for Lona as she wanted to grieve. She spent the remaining days in Blasted Lands sitting alone either hiding behind a tree or in a small boat that was sitting rather close to the forge Shindo worked at. The young priestess would read the tome over and over again until she found peace, for the time being. Shadow Magic It's not the magic that's evil, it's the user. Triton A loving sister that was there for her. The Bird Man Mushy gushy stuff. Firesworn Lona learns she can have both. The Kerringers Pandaria The Visitor Family, Friends, Love, and Enemies Hediany Deruse The Lizeth Family Viktor Breedlove Tammy Strongarm Braelyn Ladimore Zaria Blackmoore Kavid McTash Chester The famous Alterac Brew Pup, Chester was the first Eagle that Lona went for. She'd lay on the floor in her dress and play with the adorable dog. He sure enjoyed the attention and they grew rather close. Some even say that Lona was Chester's human wife. Chester went missing during the Reclamation of the Blasted Lands and left Lona even more upset. When she returned to Stormwind she did everything she could to find the pup, putting up posters and asking everyone she saw. Lona never did get to find Chester as the days went on and she had other worries. But she was still relieved and excited when she saw Zaria bring out the pup after finding him in the outskirts of Auchindoun the previous day. Despite Lona loving another human, she still has a soft spot for Chester and can be seen constantly drawing little pictures of him. Ayleth Sha'rem Shindo Malphur Alizea Elmont Leah Beaumont Zaria Triton Amordian Blackheart Ithalin Belados Allse Kerringer Whisper Zsoki Titan Zsoki was first seen by Lona when Amordian called her outside of Stormwind so he could show off his new allies and their skills. The huntress was constantly seen with another priest. It wasn't until that priest went missing did Lona catch Zsoki's eye. Zsoki could see how much trouble Lona was in and offered her help. Lona didn't know at the time why Zsoki wished to help, but she took what she could get. No one knows for sure what Zsoki did for Lona, but she lost her place in the Covenant of the Crow and went into hiding for a month. The Huntress had new armour and would be constantly spotted near the Eagles, keeping a close eye on little Lona. Soon Lona would see the huntress and confront her. The huntress offered herself to be hired by Lona seeing as she was now part of a noble family and had money. Lona agreed to this and asked Zsoki to find her sister; Hediany. Although Lona was grateful for Zsoki, things turned for the worst when Hediany finally reached Lona and they got into a fight. Soon after Xmir told Lona he liked Zsoki and wanted to pursue her, Lona really didn't like this as she heard stories from Zsoki and felt she was too cold-hearted to be with Xmir. Xmir Smyth Philiope Ladimore BonVeron Ectriel Silvershield Marie Paws Ramza Babineaux Cristina Lona and Cristina were noted to be unfriendly from the start. Lona having taken a guarded stance when she met the woman for the first time and then later Cristina kicking Lona off a mountain which called for her arrest. Lona would visit this woman in the stockades of Talongrab, she felt sorrow for the woman who was bound rather tightly and stripped of most of her clothes. Lona tried befriending her and getting her a warm blanket. This proved to be useless later when Shindo was asked to help redeem the woman and then perhaps she could leave freely. The woman however escaped and abducted Lona. Cristina tortured the fragile Lona physically and emotionally, and then left her for dead for Shindo to find, wanting to send a message. Cristina is still alive and on the run and was recently discovered to have put a hit on Lona, wanting her dead now. Lona on the other head is torn between trying to forgive her and move on or go after the woman and end her life horribly. Rebakah Kerringer Calwen Kerringer Description Lona is rather slim, but a healthy weight. Her hair hangs just below her ear and is honey-blonde in color. She has a heart-shaped face with light-toned skin. Her iris is shown hazel-green through almond-shaped eyes just under a darker shade of blonde eyebrows that were kept clean and thin. Her nose was about average size and refined. She had soft rather uneven lips with her upper lip being thinner. If one also looked closely or watched her they’d probably notice a small dimple just at the tip of her pointed chin. The woman may seem to have perfect skin, but she's normally covered up as much as she can. A few notable scars is a claw scratch on left shoulder blade, one on her right shoulder blade from a dagger, a human heart shaped scar on the palm of her right hand, and lastly is carved in letters just above her belly button that spell out 'Careless'. Clothes, armor, weapons, items, pets, and all that junk Staff Outfits Feather Pendant Necklace Susan Krik Crystal Orb Ayleth's Tome of Light Notepad and pencil Category:The Citrine Eagle Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Stormwind Human Category:Priests